1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices and, more specifically, to electronic devices employing thin-film graphitic ribbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices based on interconnected graphitic structures have been proposed as an alternative to silicon based electronics. Methods have been developed to produce and to pattern graphitic material on silicon carbide in order to produce interconnected graphitic structures.
Ultra-thin graphitic layers grow on silicon carbide crystals when they are subjected to a high temperature annealing process, in which the silicon carbide crystal is heated in a vacuum or in other controlled environments to temperatures in the range of 1200° C. to about 1500° C. for about 30 seconds to about 2 hours. At these high temperatures, silicon evaporates from the silicon carbide surface so that the surface becomes carbon rich. This carbon rich surface then converts to an ultra-thin graphitic layer consisting of from one to several hundred graphene sheets. This ultra-thin graphitic layer is also known as multi-layered graphene. Ultra-thin graphitic layers grow more quickly on the carbon terminated face of hexagonal silicon carbide, while they grow more slowly on the silicon terminated face. Under similar growth conditions, the rate of growth on the carbon terminated face is about an order of magnitude greater then on the silicon terminated face.
Ultra-thin graphitic layers can be patterned using microelectronics lithography methods to produce patterned ultra-thin graphitic layers on silicon carbide. For example, an ultra-thin graphitic layer can be patterned by applying a thin coating of poly methyl methacrylate (PMMA), which inhibits growth of graphitic layers during annealing, on an ultra-thin graphitic layer that is subsequently exposed to electron irradiation supplied by an electron beam lithographer. This causes a chemical change in the PMMA so that when the PMMA is developed, the PMMA on areas that have not been exposed to the electron beam irradiation are removed and areas that have been exposed to the electron beam remain. In this way, a PMMA pattern is produced. The pattern includes selected areas on the ultra-thin graphitic layer that are covered with PMMA and other areas where the PMMA have been removed.
Subjecting the silicon carbide crystal and graphitic layer to an oxygen plasma treatment (e.g., by using the reactive ion etching method) results in ultra-thin graphitic layers that are not covered by the PMMA being consumed by the reactive ions, resulting in a patterned ultra-thin graphitic layer on a silicon carbide crystal. Such patterned ultra-thin graphitic layers have been shown to have beneficial electronic properties.
Use of thin graphitic nanoribbons can give rise to ballistic charge transport, which could give rise to extremely fast and highly efficient electronic circuits. Ultra-thin graphitic patterns are required for many functional electronic structures using existing methods. A graphitic ribbon with a width that is less than 20 nm is required to produce a band gap in the graphitic ribbon that is sufficiently large for certain room-temperature electronics applications. Hence, there are many applications that require ultra-thin graphitic ribbons in which the ribbon width is less than 20 nm. Such a width may be difficult to achieve using conventional microelectronics lithography methods. Also, conventional microelectronics patterning methods applied to ultra-thin graphitic layers on silicon carbide involve processes that etch the ultra-thin graphitic layer to produce desired shapes. This etching process may produce patterned ultra-thin graphitic layers with damaged edges, which may interfere with the functionality of the graphitic structures.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for growing ultra-thin graphitic ribbons only on selected areas of a silicon carbide crystal.